The invention relates to a device for administering an injectable product in doses.
Infusion devices, such as are used for example in diabetotherapy and such as the invention also relates to in particular, comprise at least the following components: a casing; a container, accommodated by the casing, containing the product; a delivering appliance for delivering the product from the container; and a drive means for the delivering appliance. The product is subcutaneously administered from the container through a catheter and an infusion needle connected to the catheter.
For users who administer the product themselves in the context of a treatment or for other purposes, it is generally important to be able to use their infusion device discreetly and inconspicuously. Surety in handling the device should not, however, suffer as a result. Furthermore, when the device can be comfortably and simply handled, this contributes to surety in administering the product.